Conventional household beds utilize box-springs under the mattress to provide the mattress with additional support and resiliency. The box-springs heretofore used have been constructed of a series of wire coil springs in rows individually joined to each other or to framing members generally rectangularly shaped, and often covered with a thin fabric.
Often times, after conventional box-springs have been subjected to substantial usage, the individual coil springs will become separated from the frame and poke through the thin fabric covering, thereby damaging the under side of the mattress. Also, conventional box-springs are generally heavy, unwieldy and expensive due to the vast number of coil springs which are required to provide even support for the mattress, and due in part to the large amount of heavy metal that is employed in their construction.
With the disadvantages of conventional box-springs known, the present concept was developed and one of its objectives is to provide a box-spring assembly of relatively low cost.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a box spring assembly with a relatively few in number resilient elements when compared to conventional box-springs.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a box-spring assembly that is more easily handled and lighter in weight.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a box-spring assembly with rigid support members that prevent the individual springs from becoming free and damaging the mattress positioned thereon.